1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna for wireless network, and more particularly to an antenna for GPS.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the rapid development of wireless communication technology, various communication products emerge in quick succession. Thus, wireless communication products gradually become a part of people's life, and nearly all the new products have the function of wireless transmission to cater for the mass. As notebooks or mobile multimedia devices often need data transmission, and wireless transmission can simplify the wirings and settings, an antenna is required to achieve wireless transmission. In order to be widely accepted in the market, it is critical for notebooks or mobile multimedia devices with wireless transmission function to have preferred appearance, size, and performances, so it is more important to have a good antenna design and dispose the antenna at an appropriate position.
Conventional antennae for Global Positioning System (GPS) are ceramic circular polarization antennae for GPS, which have disadvantages that it cannot be customized and has a limited receiving angle. As current electronic devices are increasingly miniaturized, the inner space for accommodating other peripheral elements is limited. Thus, due to space limitation, the conventional circular polarization antennae for GPS are rather difficult to be applied to products (for example, notebook) with a small volume, so the application range is limited.
Moreover, as the electromagnetic field pattern of the conventional circular polarization antenna for GPS is right circularly polarized, the angle of receiving signals emitted by satellites is only limited to a range of about 15° above the conventional circular polarization antenna for GPS. Therefore, the conventional circular polarization antenna for GPS cannot receive signals from sides, which results in many dead angles.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an antenna for GPS, so as to solve the above problems.